Destino Final
by Saku-kyh
Summary: Solo lean... Capitulo II 'Muerte' Probre Yusuke T.T... NO me linchen!
1. Chapter 1

Holassss

Por fin mi tercer fic ¡Sí! espero que les guste...

Declaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece y lo mismo de siempre...

Parejas: Como siempre Kurama y Hiei n.n

Advertencia: Si eres Homofobico, vuélvete por donde viniste, por que este fic es 100 YAOI! Y algo más

Nota: Este fan fic lo cree, guiada en una pelicula con el mismo nombre del titulo del fic "Destino Final" Para los que la hayan visto, ya tendrán una idea de cómo termina el fic y aunque muchas cosas van a cambiar y otras cuantas las voy a agregar...

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

_**Destino final**_

Capitulo 1: "El comienzo"

-"Vamos Kurama, date prisa o la noche nos va a pillar aquí"- grito un chico de cabellos negros

-"¿Están seguros de que es por aquí?"- interrogo el pelirrojo observando el pantano en cual estaban

-"Estoy segura"- sonrió la chica rubia de ojos azules junto a él

-"Hn"- respondió no muy convencido

-"¿Té pasa algo Kitsune?"- pregunto sin mirarlo

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento"- respondió preocupado

-"¿Un mal presentimiento sobre que?"- preguntó sin tener respuesta –"¿Kitsune?"- volteó a verlo

-"Hiei..."- dijo con la vista ida

-"¿Qué té pasa?"- pregunto extrañado

-"Yo... no me quedo aquí... ni un minuto mas..."- retrocedió con la vista ida aun –"Vamos Hiei... salgamos de aquí"- rogó el chico volviendo en sí

-"Pero..."- dijo confundido –"¿Y los demás?"- pregunto mirando hacia delante

-"¡¡¡¡¡Yusuke!"- grito lo mas fuerte que pudo

-"¿Qué pasa Kurama?"- respondió Yusuke haciendo una seña con la mano

-"Sal de aquí!"- ordenó –"No preguntes nada, solo corre"- logro decir mientras Hiei lo sacaba del lugar

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¿Me puedes explicar que pasa?"- pregunto Yusuke con la voz entre cortada

-"..."- no respondió al ver las explosiones que empezaron azotar el bosque

-"Que... diablos"- murmuro Kuwabara sorprendido -"¿Tú lo sabias Kurama?"- pregunto sorprendido

-"Yo..."- pronuncio con tristeza –"Yo..."-

-"Ya déjalo de una ves"- gruño Hiei

-"Quedo gente en el bosque"- comentó Yusuke de la nada

-"Mi hermano no salió... él iba con los que iban mas adelante"- dijo la chica rubia mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su cara

-"No llores Haru"- dijo Kuwabara –"No vale la pena"-

-"No seas insensible Kuwabara"- regañó Botán –"No ves que acaba de perder a su hermano"-

-"Él tiene razón, ahora hay que concentrarse en otras cosas..."- dijo un ser alto de ojos castaños –"... como buscara una salida de aquí..."- dijo observando el lugar

-"Pero Murasaki..."- dijo la chica algo desconcertada

-"Por que no se callan todos de una vez"- dijo Hiei –"Hay que salir de aquí"- dijo mirando de reojo a Kurama

-"¿Kurama... estas bien?"- pregunto Botan acercándosele

-"Estoy bien... no te preocupes"- dijo desinteresado

-"Kurama... tu fuiste quien advirtió sobre el desastre... ¿Verdad?"- pregunto la chica

-"Sí"- exclamo menos desinteresado que antes –"¿Por qué?"- pregunto el chico

-"¿Cómo lo supiste?"-

-"Yo... simplemente iba caminando y de pronto vi como una visión de todo siendo encerrados por miles de explosiones y..."- paro por la falta de aire

-"¿Por qué no dejan al Zorro por un momento?"- regaño Hiei con la mirada a Botan, que la hizo retroceder –"No ves que esta afectado"- dijo parándose al frente del chico pelirrojo

-"Gracias Hiei"- susurró el chico

-"Hn"- le miro sobre su hombro a Kurama que se encontraba sentado

-"¿Alguien podría decirme donde carajo, estamos?"- pidió Yusuke

-"No recuerdo haber pasado por aquí"- confirmo Murasaki

-"Yo les sacare de aquí"- aseguro Haru cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¿Qué haces Kurama?"- interrogo Hiei desde la ventana del cuarto de Kurama, ya que el chico parecía mas concentrado que de costumbre en un simple papel

-"Listo"- dijo levantando el papel

-"¿Qué es eso?"- pregunto Hiei confundido

-"Todo a su debido tiempo, Hiei"- dijo guardándolo en su bolsillo –"Oye Hiei"- dijo acercándosele

-"¿Ah?"- le volteó a ver

-"¿Recuerdas cuando ocurrió lo de la explosión y tuvimos que pasar por allí otra ves no se sintió ninguna presencia extraña, así como si las explosiones hubieran sido naturales?"-

-"Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón"- volvió a mirar hacia fuera –"Pero eso ya no importa"-

-"Claro"- dijo abrazándolo –"¿Hay una nueva misión verdad? Por eso estas aquí"-

-"Sí y no"- correspondió al abrazo –"No estoy solamente aquí por la nueva misión"- susurro a su oído –"Quería saber como estabas, después de la misión anterior"- suspiro –"Además la nueva misión tiene lugar dentro de dos días más"- acaricio con su frente la mejilla izquierda de Kurama

-"Te quiero tanto Hiei, yo no sé que haría sin ti"-

-"Es mejor que te quedes con las ganas de saberlo"-

-"Creo que si"- rió por esto ultimo

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Creo que ya estamos todos, para irnos"- comento Yusuke

-"Pero... falta Murasaki"- dijo Kuwabara

-"El no va avenir Kuwabara"- dijo Botan tristemente –"Él esta muerto"

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto Kurama horrorizado –"No puede ser"-

-"¿Por qué no Kurama, todos se tienen que morir algún día"- dijo despreocupadamente Hiei mientras Kurama sacaba el papel que hizo hace unos días

-"Murasaki..."- susurró Kurama –"Hiei, necesito hablar contigo"- dijo tomándolo de un brazo y sacándolo de la sala

-"¿Qué pasa Kurama?"- dijo ya algo más preocupado

-"Mira"- dijo mostrándole su papelito en el cual salía el nombre de todos y el de Murasaki de los primeros –"Cuando tu té fuiste la otra noche, yo tuve otra visión, no era muy clara pero salía Murasaki"-

-"Y bien, ¿Cuál es tu teoría?"-

-"Por medio de mi visión, nosotros evitamos a la muerte..."- dijo guardando el papelito –"Y ahora ella nos busca"-

-"Vamos Shuichi, no digas tonterías"- dijo incrédulo

-"Era nuestra hora, Hiei, y nosotros la evitamos..."- insistí

-"¿Y en que orden anotaste a las personas?"- pregunto Hiei

-"Desde donde comenzaron las explosiones, hasta donde estaba yo"-

-"¿Quién sigue en la lista?"- pregunto emocionado

-"Mmmm..."- saco su papel –"... Botan"-

-"Pues veamos si tu teoría es correcta, Zorro"-

-"¡No, no podemos dejar que Botan muera"- rogué

-"Tu ya les salvaste una ves la vida, no lo intentes de nuevo, entiende que es su hora"-

-"No sea egoísta Hiei"- susurré –"Además si no hacemos algo en algún momento la muerte nos buscara a nosotros y yo..."- Hiei silencio a Kurama besándolo

-"Yo no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase"- aseguró

-"Pero... tu estas antes que yo en la lista"-

-"Pues como ya la evite a la muerte una ves gracias a ti, lo volveré hacer... si lo que tu dices es cierto, la muerte se cansara de seguirnos"- sonrió –"¿Ahora vamos adentro Kitsune, nos están esperando"- Kurama respondió afirmando con su cabeza

-"Ya era hora"- dijo Yusuke cuando entramos a la sala

-"No molestes Urameshi"- fulmino con la mirada a todos los presentes Hiei

-"Se hace tarde, ¿Vámonos?"- pregunto Haru

-"Hai"- respondieron al uníoso todos los presentes menos Hiei

-"Bueno, me retiro, tengo cosas pendientes"- dijo Botan haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-"¿No vas a ir esta ves Botan?"- preguntó Kurama nerviosamente

-"Me temo que esta ves no Kurama"-

-"Aja"- contestó el chico mientras la chica se iba por una puerta contraria a la de ellos

-"Vamos Kitsune"- empujó Hiei a Kurama, cuando ya todos habían salido

-"Si ya voy"- dijo saliendo

Continuara...

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

¿Qué os pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Espero sus reviews con sus comentarios n.n

Ja ne!


	2. Muerte

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

_**Destino final**_

**Capitulo 2: "Muerte"**

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Estoy cansado"- se quejó Kurama

-"Vamos, no falta mucho"- animó Yusuke

-"Hn"- suspiró

-"¿Pasa algo?"- cuestionó Hiei

-"Me preocupa Botan"-

-"Va a pasar lo que tiene que pasar"- dijo sin mucho corazón

-"Espero que cuando lleguemos este bien"-

-"Ya venimos de vuelta y no hemos tenido alguna mala noticia"-

-"No lo sé"- sacó su papelito

-"¿Qué miras?"- preguntó curioso

-"Olvídalo"- sonrió –"Yusuke"- dijo para sus adentros

-"Dame eso"- le quitó el papelito –"Murasaki, Botan, Yusuke, Haru, Kuwabara, Hiei y yo"- decía el papelito que Hiei le arrebató a Kurama

-"Con que Yusuke"- dijo guardando el papel en su bolsillo

-"¡Oye! Eso es mío"- se quejo Kurama

-"Cállate y camina"- lo empujo

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Hola chicos"- saludó alegremente Botan

-"Me alegra mucho verte"- comentó Kurama

-"Que bueno que llegaran todos a salvo"- sonrió

-"Casi no llegamos todos"- bromeó Yusuke –"Casi matan a Kuwabara"-

-"Eso no es cierto"- dijo molesto, sabiendo que era cierto

-"Botan, ¿Por qué no nos acompañaste esta ves?"-

-"Porque cuando le comenté lo ocurrido a Koenma dijo que era peligroso que yo fuera, así que cuando ya nos íbamos me pidió que me quedara"- dijo recordando aquel momento –"Pero para la próxima los acompañare"-

-"Esperare con ansias ese día"- se mofo Hiei

-"Tu y tus gracias"- dijo enfadada

-"Bien, creo que lo mejor será que cada uno se vaya a su casa a descansar, la próxima misión esta a pocos días y necesito que estén todos descansados"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Hiei..."-

-"¿Hn?"- gruño medio dormido

-"¿Me podrías devolver mi papel?"-

-"Esta en mi chaqueta"- dijo dándose vuelta para poder seguir durmiendo

-"Gracias"- le besé la mejilla –"Veamos"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¿Veneno?"-

-"Veneno"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Aquí esta"- dijo posando su mano en la cabeza por aquella visión que atravesó su mente, un frasco de veneno

-"¿Por qué no te duermes de una ves? Haces mucho ruido"- se quejó Hiei

-"Ya voy, ya voy"- se recostó en la cama observando el papel

-"¿Qué irá a pasar?"- susurró Kurama –"Tengo miedo"- suspiró

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Que bueno que ya estén aquí"- sonrió Yusuke dando un sorbo a su vaso con bebida

-"Lo siento, anoche no dormí bien"- se disculpó Kurama recordando aquella visión que le quito el sueño la noche anterior

-"¿Les sirvo algo, chicos?"- ofreció amablemente Haru

-"No, muchas gracias Haru, así estoy bien"- respondió Kurama

-"¿Y tu Hiei?"- le miró

-"Yo paso"-

-"Bien"- respondió Haru volviendo a su trabajo

-"¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora?"- pregunto Hiei con pocos ánimos

-"Chicos"- llamo su atención Koenma

-"La próxima misión no será muy larga, pero no es fácil"- comenzó Koenma

-"¿Qué me pasa?"- susurró Yusuke al mismo tiempo que Koenma comenzó su narración –"Veo todo borroso"- dijo tratando de ponerse de pie

-"Calma, Yusuke, debes sentarte"- socorrió Haru

-"¿Qué le pasa?"- dijo Koenma acercándosele

-"No lo se, señor"- lo recostó en el sillón

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¿Veneno?"-

-"Veneno"-

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"Yusuke"- tartamudeó Kurama

-"Ven"- dijo Hiei tomándolo de la mano –"Vamos afuera"- dijo seguido por Kuwabara y Koenma

-"Botan y Haru lo trataran"- trató de aliviar Koenma

-"Me preocupa"- dijo Kurama pensativo

-"Estará bien"- trató de calmar Kuwabara sin siquiera estar el tranquilo

-"Hn"- dijo despreocupado cruzándose de brazos

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

-"¿Qué tiene Urameshi, Botan?"- preguntó Kuwabara cuando Botan salió de la habitación donde estaba siendo tratado Yusuke

-"Yo no estoy segura, ahora un doctor esta viendo a Yusuke, pero por los síntomas, pareciera que fue envenenado"- suspiró pesadamente

-"Envenenado"- dijo Kurama confundido y atemorizado –"No puede ser"-

-"El joven Yusuke esta pasando un momento muy critico"- salió la Haru –"El veneno esta actuando sobre su sistema nervioso central, en verdad, no hay muchas esperanzas"- dijo apenada

-"¿Podemos verlo?"- pregunto Koenma

-"El doctor prefirió que estuviera solo, para que pudiera descansar"- respondió Haru –"Además hace poco que el joven Yusuke salió de las convulsiones"-

-"Maldición"- dijo Kuwabara enfadado –"Hace unos minutos, el estaba de lo mas bien"-

-"Quizá la bebida que estaba tomando hace un rato tenia veneno"- comentó Hiei sin mucho interés

-"Lo mas probable"- dijo Kurama –"¿De done sacó la bebida?"-

-"Yo se la traje"- dijo Haru –"Pero, yo no sería capaz"-

-"Haru nunca haría algo así"- protegió Koenma

-"Opino igual"- dijo firmemente Botan

-"¿En algún momento dejaste solos los vasos?"-

-"Hai..."- dijo sollozando –"Cuando tuve todo listo salí de la habitación para buscar una bandeja para llevar todo junto"-

-"Hay esta"- soluciono Kurama

-"Hay algo mas"- se arrancaron unas lagrimas –"Cuando volví había un liquido derramado cerca de los vaso, con su envase allí pero como el envase no tenía etiqueta, no le di importancia"- se arrodillo en un mar de lagrimas –"Yo mate al joven Yusuke"- lloraba desconsoladamente

-"Tranquila"- se acerco Kurama –"No tienes la culpa, tu no derramaste el envase"-

-"Pero si hubiera sido mas cuidadosa, nada de esto hubiera pasado"-

-"Calma, Yusuke va a estar bien"-

-"¿Y si hubiera sido alguien mas?"- preguntó inocentemente –"Si usted estuviera en lugar del joven Yusuke, yo me muero"- dijo sin pensar

-"¿Yo?"- preguntó confundido

-"¿Qué tiene que ver el?"- pregunto Hiei quitando a Kurama del lado de Haru

-"No es nada, olvídenlo"- pidió

-"¿Señor Koenma?"- dijo saliendo el doctor de la habitación

-"Dime, que pasa"- se acercó Koenma

-"Tengo malas noticias, el corazón de Yusuke se esta debilitando, es como si se estuviera apagando de apoco"- desvió la mirada –"En estos caso, son muy pocas las veces que se puede hacer algo por las personas y esta ves lo único que podemos hacer es alargar el sufrimiento del chico"-

-"¿Cuánto tiempo le da?"-

-"Si no fuera por las maquina, el ya no estaría con nosotros"- le miró seriamente –"El esta en coma"-

-"Bien, ¿Podemos pasar a verlo?"- preguntó Kuwabara

-"Esta bien, pero de a dos"-

-"Yo voy"- dijeron Kuwabara y Koenma al mismo tiempo

-"Bien, pasen"- desaparecieron tras la puerta el doctor, Kuwabara y Koenma

-"Joven Yusuke"- murmuró Haru llorando junto con Botan

-"Son unas lloronas"- dijo indiferente Hiei

-"No seas así Hiei"- le miró con pena Kurama –"Yusuke es nuestro amigo"-

-"Tú amigo"- corrigió Hiei

-"¿Acaso el orden del papel es erróneo?"-

-"No lo creo"- se acerco Hiei –"Yo diría que como Botan no fue con nosotros la otra ves, se salvo nuevamente"-

-"Tengo miedo Hiei"- se aferró a el

-"Quedan dos personas todavía y así como Botan se salvo, nosotros también lo haremos"-

-"No quiero que alguien mas muera, debemos proteger a Haru"- suplicó

-"Lo mejor será que le digamos a todos"- comentó Hiei

-"No, así todos tendrán miedo, y no es la idea"- apoyo su cabeza en sus manos

-"Tienes razón"-

-"¿Qué pasó?"- pregunto Haru a Kuwabara que venía saliendo

-"No hay nada mas que hacer, Urameshi esta muerto"- empuño su mano (N/A: Segunda ves que lo mato xD)

-"Algo raro esta pasando aquí"- sospecho Koenma

-"Yusuke"- se largo a llorar Botan

-"Será mejor que cada uno se vaya a su casa"- ordenó Koenma

-"Haru"- llamó Kurama

-"Dígame"- le miró con atención

-"¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?"- le preguntó con el consentimiento de Hiei

-"Yo puedo sola, no se preocupe por mi"- agradeció

-"No es molestia, en verdad"- insistió Kurama

-"Dijo que no"- llamó Hiei

-"Bien, gracias de todas formas"- dijo Haru –"Me iré a descansar"-

-"Nosotros también nos vamos, supongo"- miro a Hiei

-"Hn"-

-"Mañana, estaremos a primera hora"- dijo Kurama totalmente afectado por lo sucedido

-"Nosotros nos encargamos de su mamá y Keiko"- dijo Koenma –"¿Cierto Botan?"-

-"Yo no quiero"- sollozo

-"Bien, hasta mañana"-

-"Adiós"- dijo Botan entrando para ver una última ves a Yusuke

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Se murió Yusuke! xD Otra ves! Lo siento, no fue a propósito, pero es que este fic es así y estaba pensado hace tiempo, el era el siguiente xD y de lo contrario estoy lista para que me linchen T-T

Espero sus reviews!

Ja ne!


End file.
